


1-2-3 Snap!

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [4]
Category: legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Mild Injury, Pictures, Wingman Zelda, Zelda loves her boy, nothing graphic, sheikah technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Link returns the sheikah slate to Zelda. She discovers something intriguing about her hero among the many photographs.





	1-2-3 Snap!

The pair arrived with no fanfare, instead replaced with curious glances and a few scattered murmurs.

Epona's hooves crunched against the grass, brown and skeletal from winter. Link sighed heavily, a sense of lightness enveloping his being, one he hasn't felt in over 100 years.

Finally arriving in Kakariko was a relief Link was eagerly awaiting. The Calamity was finished, yet scattered monster camps still existed and he didn't want to risk the safety of his princess.

Link gently pats the hand wound loosely around his waist, causing the head resting on his shoulder blade to shift.

Zelda slowly raised her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Paya ran down the stairs leading to her grandmother's residence. "Mister Link! You're back!" She called, smiling widely.

Link smiles at the sheikah, slipping off the saddle. He turns to Zelda, who was sitting sideways.

She smiles tiredly at her knight, inching off of Epona's back to land in his waiting arms. Link carries her where Paya instructs, up the stairs and through the double doors.

Link gently lowers the princess to her feet, she stood shakily in front of the village elder, her friend from a century in the past. "Impa." She whispers, all but falling in front of the woman.

Impa pulls her into a tight embrace. "Welcome back your highness." Impa pulls away from the embrace to look over the fallen princess. "Paya, take her upstairs and get her cleaned up." She instructs.

"Thank you." Zelda murmurs to her friend, wiping tears from her eyes with the inside of her arm. "No further delay." Impa says, prompting Paya to guide Zelda up into the second floor of the house.

Impa signals for Link to approach her, he obeys and almost cried out as he was pulled into a similar hold. "Thank you. You did it. You saved us all." The sheikah says, gripping Link's shoulders with a powerful grip. "You saved Hyrule."

Link smiles shyly, averting his gaze away from the intense elder.

Link gasps as Impa grips his tunic and pulls it up. "You need to have this looked at." She states, referring to a deep wound in his side. It's not the only injuries he's suffered during the battle, but it was the producing the most visible blood.

Impa strokes a gentle hand over a dark bruise over the skin of Link's rib cage. "Come here hero." She coaxes Link to sit cross legged on the floor while she shuffles away to retrieve medical supplies.

Link removes his tunic before Impa begins to clean his wound. Link grimaces as she grazes a particularly sensitive area.

Link shifts slightly, grunting lowly to get Impa's attention. Once he has it, he raises both hands and mimics writing on paper. Tilting his head in question.

"You want ink and paper? Are you intending to send a letter?" She asks, holding a cloth to his skin as she rummaged for bandages.

Link nods, averting his gaze in an uncharacteristically bashful manner. "Paya has supplies in her bedroom, I'll have her bring some out for you." Impa answers, smirking a little to herself. "Who in particular are you sending word to so urgently?" She presses.

Link blushes lightly, huffing a little before waving a hand at her. Impa chuckles. "So secretive hero."

She had a hint of mischief in her voice, obviously teasing.

Deeming her work finished, Impa stood to return the supplies into their rightful cupboards.

Link's ears pick up on the sound of light footsteps descending the stairs. Zelda was outfitted into a nightgown, her damp hair pulled into a braid. "Are you feeling okay?" She asks, lightly touching the bandage around Link's torso.

Link smiles and nods. "Now princess, we can speak in the morning, for now it would be wise to rest." Impa took Zelda's hand and squeezed it. "Paya, can you take her to the guest room? Also get the hero some ink and parchment." She instructs.

••••

Link sat cross legged on his sleeping bag. The small candle provided flickering light to see the letter he was composing.

He leaned one elbow on the short wooden desk Impa allowed him to use. Before folding his letter, he takes a photo that Purah had developed from his sheikah slate and folded the paper around it. He sealed the envelope with a lick, which made him grimace at the bitter taste of adhesive.

"Hello."

Link jerks slightly and twirls around to see Zelda standing next to his bedroll, rocking on her feet. 

"Sorry to startle you, I just wanted some company. I've been alone so long and I-" Link cuts off her unnecessary explanations and pats next to him, scooting to give her room to sit.

She smiles and gracefully lowers to her bottom.

That sat in silence for a moment. Although not much of a conversationalist, Link wanted to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence and decided this was a good time to return the Sheikah Slate to its rightful owner.

Link reached for the pile of clothes beside his pack, the slate sitting on top of his tunic. He holds it out to Zelda who gasps quietly. "Are you returning this to me?" She asks. Link nods somewhat saddened with giving away the device that's helped him for so long, that's saved him multiple times and was the catalyst for his slowly returning memories.

The device was also a reminder of all he had been through, good and bad.

Zelda taps the screen, the slate coming to life with a glow of blue. "Beautiful technology." She comments under her breath.

She taps again and swipes over to the album. Zelda smiles a little, looking over the photos she had taken over 100 years ago.

"You didn't delete them?" She asks, smiling a little at Link's offended head shake.

After the photos she had taken, Zelda sees one with what looks to be a sheikah child, raising three fingers at the camera with a grin. Zelda tilts her head before recognizing the face. "Purah?" Link nods.

Zelda laughs to herself. "Why am I not surprised? Of course it would be her to do that to herself." She muses and swipes to the next one.

She laughs loudly, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

The next photo was with Purah and Link, mimicking the pose used in the previous photo. Zelda smiles at Link. "That's hilarious!"

Link responds by raising his three fingers and winking. "Snap!" He chuckles.

Zelda grins widely, laughing quietly. Another swipe showed a distant outline of Zora's Domain, a curtain of rain shrouding the area in darkness. Next was a fearsome sight, a lynel, teeth bared and sword raised as it raced toward where Link must have been hiding while taking a photo.

"Link!?" Zelda questioned, gripping her chest. Link sheepishly laughs, scratching at his neck. "Laflat asked me to do it."

Zelda rolled her eyes but continued anyway. The picture made her smile, albeit somewhat confused.

The picture was of Link, covered in bruises and bandages, a little dirt dusted on his tunic. Yet he wore a wide smile, one Zelda hasn't seen before. He had a similar pose with two raised fingers. He wasn't alone.

Next to him was a Zora, tall and scarlet red. He also looked as if he just came from battle, with little nicks in his scales and scrapes over his wide crest.

The Zora was vaguely familiar something with the ornaments and head shape. "Who's this?" Zelda asked.

When she raised her head to face Link, she was surprised to find a smiling,  _blushing_  hero. Link gazed at the picture fondly, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Prince Sidon." He whispered somewhat reverently.

Zelda gasped at that. She remembered Sidon! Although, the Sidon she knew was barely the height of her hips, not even able to run without tripping over his oversized headtail.

"He's grown so much." She muses. Link laughs quietly at that.

The pictures that followed included more of the people Link had met on his journey. A Goron, which was named Yunobo, laughed at the camera as Link sat on his shoulder with a wide grin and singed hair. 

A Rito named Teba who looked particularly displeased to be dragged into taking a picture. Link's arm was flung over his shoulder and his eyes were closed with what appeared to be laughter as the camera caught the moment Teba rolled his golden eyes.

The next picture made the princess laugh. Link was with the Gerudo chieftain, Riju. A blue veil covered Link's face, a cloth draped over his hair. He was dressed as a Gerudo woman. Squished between the two, was a sand seal that seemed very confused with the situation but compliant nonetheless.

Zelda was confused when the following pictures were back in Zora's Domain.

It's Sidon again. This time, Link was sitting on Sidon's bicep. Sidon was holding the camera above them. Link had his arm around the prince's shoulder, dressed in full Zoran armor.

The next had Sidon staring forward over a cliff, the vast ocean in front of him. The picture was from the side, like they were sitting together. Sidon had a smile, a gentle one, a sweet one. The setting sun reflected in his eyes.

Zelda glanced up to see Link staring. He seemed lost in a world of his own, a small smile on his lips. "I like that one." He murmurs.

Zelda smiles to herself. She had discovered something new about her hero.

Speaking of which, the following picture was of Link. The photo was curious, because Link wasn't the one taking the photo. It showed Link laying in the grass, his head tilted toward the camera, seemingly caught off guard. The luminous Zoran Castle was in the background, reflecting the sun.

The very next picture had the same scene, however, Link was covering his scarlet red face with his hands.

Link chuckles, a little flustered. "Sidon asked to use the slate. I didn't realize he was taking pictures of me until it was done."

Zelda placed the slate on Link's sleeping bag, turning to grab his hands in hers. "Link, are you in love with Sidon?" She asks.

Link blushed all the way up to the tip of his ears. He stuttered for an answer, closing his mouth. He shook his head before squeaking, "No."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me." she warned. Link sighed,staring intently at his lap.

"I promise I won't think any different of you." She reassured, squeezing his hands in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture.

Link bit his lip. "I do." He answered, shifting uncomfortably on the bedroll. "Oh Link, I'm so happy for you." Zelda said, smiling at her hero.

However, Link looked crestfallen, utterly depressed.

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked cautiously. Link sighed and shook his head. "I just wish he felt the same." He admits, sucking in a shaky breath before slowly releasing as if he was trying to hold from crying.

The princess gave her knight a look of pity. "Have you told him?" She asks. Link shook his head, eyes wide. "I could never!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you get it? He's a prince, Zelda. I can't." Link blurted, hanging his head shamefully. "I love him so much." He breathes out, sniffing hard.

"But we can't be together......so why even try?"

Zelda placed her hands on her hips and scoffed, causing Link to raise his head in question. "Really now? Alright fine." Zelda stood, brushing her pants.

"Rest up, we leave tomorrow." She commands, causing Link to drop his jaw in confusion. "Where?" He asked dumbfounded. Zelda smirks pridefully.

"Zora's Domain of course!"

£~£

"You're serious?"

"Of course."

"This is ridiculous."

Link argued as Zelda packed the saddlebag. The princess laughed, straightening Epona's saddle. 

"Come on hero! It's been one hundred years since I've been able to travel. I'm more than eager to get started!" She grabbed Link's scarred hand and held it to her chest.

"Please?"

Link pulled his lips into a straight line. He shifted his weight, furrowing his brow in thought.

Zelda sent a pleading look a him, a true puppy dog face.

"Please? For me?"

Link stared at her wide, green eyes and eventually slumped his shoulders. "Fine." He groaned, tuning out Zelda's happy squeal.

The chipper princess drags her knight to his steed, smiling at his pouty expression. Link mounts Epona, holding out his hand to help Zelda into the saddle.

"I suppose we could stop by the stable first. You will need a horse." He grumbles, pouting deeper when Zelda giggles, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

***

Zelda tightened the straps around her horse's neck, patting its shoulder as it burrowed it's nose in the feed bag.

"How long until we arrive?" She asked, settling beside the cooking pot Link was using. The fireflies illuminated the outside of the stable they had stopped at.

Link pursed his lips in thought, eyes focused on the meal he was finishing. "We have to go on foot for the remainder of the journey. We'll make it by tomorrow afternoon, maybe evening." He estimated.

Zelda nodded, gratefully taking the plate Link offered. "This smells delicious."

They ate in silence for a moment, the only sounds came from the horses and a few stable tenants talking inside.

"Link? Can you tell me more about Sidon?" Zelda asked, causing Link to blush faintly as he poked at his mushrooms.

"We met when I had to calm Vah Ruta. He was one of the few Zora's to not resent me." Link began, talking through his food.

"They resent you? Why?"

Link shrugged. "The elders don't like me. Most of them have turned around but not all. They're mad about Mipha. For some reason, they blame me."

Zelda placed her hand gently on his forearm. "You know it wasn't you fault right?" She asked.

Link nodded. "I didn't even remember at first. Because of my memory loss, I began to believe it was my fault. I believed I killed her."

Link shoved more food in his mouth, trying to distract himself from the emotion rising in his throat. Why was he suddenly so over emotional?

"It was Sidon who encouraged me. He didn't blame me for her death. He saw me as a hero. And he never let me forget all that I had accomplished." Link took Zelda's empty plate with his own and dug through his bag.

"I had to stop by the Domain a few times to collect arrows and such. Plus it was on of the few safe places I could go where I knew there was no threat of guardians or a Hinox." He pulled a wallet out of his bag and dumped a few ruppees from it.

Link continued his story as they settled beside each other in the soft bed in the stable.

"We became closer. Our relationship grew beyond that of politics. We became close friends. When we were together I.." Link bit his lip, sighing briefly. Zelda propped her chin on her hand, eagerly awaiting Link to finish.

"We didn't see each other the same way. He wasn't a prince and I wasn't a hero. We were just Link and Sidon. I guess that trust led to me feel the way I do. But I think I've felt this way for a long time."

Link sighed again, closing his eyes and tilting his head upward. Zelda yawned, nuzzling the pillow. "Well, I can't wait to meet Prince Charming." She giggled, causing Link to smile a little.

*****

Zelda gasped lightly as she gazed upon the shining archway, the entrance to a path leading to a majestic castle.

She had seen it before, but that was one hundred years ago, and it was still gorgeous. "Come on!" She called happily, taking Link's hand and booking it down the luminous path.

The finally screeched to a halt when two guards greeted the panting Hylians. "Master Link! You've returned!" Dunma proclaimed happily, shaking his hand with excitement.

Rivan regard Link with a salute. "We are overjoyed to see you return in one piece." Both Zora's turned their attention to the Princess. "Your highness! Welcome to Zora's Domain."

The guards bowed respectfully, sighing in relief as a hundred years of pressure lifted from their shoulders.

"It is my pleasure." Zelda said, allowing Link to guide her into the square. A tall green Zora waved at the pair. "Link! Welcome back." Link waved back.

A small Zora girl and he mother approached the hero next. "Linny! You're okay!" She squealed, pulling Link into a crushing embrace. Zelda chuckled. Link was quite the spectacle around here.

"My friend!" A booming voice echoed across the Domain. Link's heart soared as he looked up. Sidon was standing tall at his usual perch. He bypassed the stairs and vouched to leap from his spot to land gracefully in front of his sister's statue.

Zelda barely registered the blur of blue that rushed passed her.

Link had bolted, launching himself into the waiting arms of Sidon, tossing propriety out the window.

Sidon held him tight, pressing his snout into the crook of Link's neck, the Hylian mirrored the action. Sidon took in his scent, one that he missed, and held him close. He was home, he had defeated Ganon and he was home.

"I'm so grateful that you have returned to me." Sidon murmured, quiet so only Link could hear. "I was overjoyed when I received your letter but nothing compares to having you here."

Sidon regretfully rights Link, setting him on his feet. "I had no doubt you would be victorious! I knew you were incredible! And you are! I admire your courage my treasured friend!"

Link blushed lightly and shrugs off the praise, turning to signal Zelda over, who was smirking.

Sidon gasped. "By the goddess! Princess Zelda has returned!" The prince lowered to a knee, bowing his head although he still towered over the small Hylians.

Zelda smiles. "The pleasure is mine. It has been a long time hasn't it young Prince?" She laughs.

Sidon blinked dumbly for a moment before grinning widely, showing his glistening teeth. "It has! I was but a guppy!"

Zelda laughs again, nudging Link's arm. "You were! You hadn't even grown into your fins yet. And now look at you, crown prince." She smiled nostalgically, if not a little sadly.

Sidon clapped once. "Oh! Father will be thrilled to see you again! Please, follow me." The prince turned on his heel to guide Zelda toward the staircase before briefly stopping. "You'll be joining us too, right?" He asked Link.

Link smiled and nodded, laughing at Sidon overjoyed expression. "Let us go then!"

***

Zelda and the King talked in earnest, exchanging stories and discussing the future.

Sidon stepped back for a moment, turning his attention to Link. "I cannot begin express the joy I feel having you here."

Link gazed up at the prince, a shy smile gracing his face. "Likewise." He whispered.

Sidon smiled widely. "I wish to catch up with you. Perhaps we could meet tonight? In the square?"

Link shifted in his spot, playing absentmindedly with his belt. "That sounds nice." He responded.  

"I-" Sidon was interrupted by Dorephan. "Sidon! Come here my boy, we were talking about you. You have your head in the clouds!"

Sidon quickly makes his way toward the king, sending a glance to his hero.

****

"By the goddess! This is perfect!" Zelda squealed.

Link shrugs, gently propping his sword against the dresser the Inn provided.

Zelda grips his shoulders with powerful hands. "Link, you  _need_  to tell him!"

Link grabs her wrists, removing her hands from his shoulders. "I can't. This is nothing. He probably wants to hear about Ganon. This is not a date and I'm not telling him anything." Link states defiantly.

Zelda squints. "If you don't tell him, I will."

Link returns the look.

"You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Link sighed, averting his gaze. "Fine. I'll try."

Zelda surprised Link by hugging him tightly. "I believe in you."

Link hummed, hugging her back. "It's just..for the first time in my memory, I have something, or someone, to lose. I don't think I can't take that Zelda."

Zelda rubbed at his strong back, searching for an answer. "You won't lose him Link. I can guarantee it."

She pulls back to look into his eyes. "On the rare chance he doesn't feel the same, he won't discard you for you feelings."

Link nods, seemingly unconvinced. "I have to go." He murmurs, standing silently. For the first time in years, he leaves without his sword, instead, he flattens the wrinkles in his tunic before leaving the princess to anticipate his return.

*****

Leaning on Mipha's statue, it was hard not to panic. Every moment he waited, he felt as if the Prince wouldn't show. That maybe this was a sick joke.

Sidon wouldn't do that. He repeats constantly in his head, stretching his fingers in an attempt to keep from wringing them or biting his nails.

Gentle footfalls catch his attention, he turns to see Sidon. Before he registers the prince's greeting, he notices the expression on Sidon's face. He looked content, peaceful, vulnerable and sleepy.

"Hello hero. I'm glad you came." He said quietly as not to disturb the peaceful night. The night was cool, the thousands of little stars decorating the sky, framing the moon, which would never again turn red. Crickets and the wind whistling provided a lovely soundtrack.

Link smiled in return, already enchanted.

Sidon stepped closer. "Do you mind if I lead you somewhere?"

Link nods, completely trusting his beloved friend. Sidon smiles, holding out a hand to a confused hero. He chuckles lowly before taking Link's hand and leading him up the staircase of the Domain.

Link's mind exploded with a constant chant of, "oh my goddess, oh my goddess, oh my goddess."

Sidon's hand was so smooth, warm and incredibly comforting. It was enveloping, steady and he never wanted it to leave. The prince led him around the throne room, toward a nearly unnoticeable door.

The door led to a staircase, spiraling down until they were in the older part of the Domain, it was cold, presumably built under the water. Down a short hall, Sidon stopped in front of a large door, carved into the marble entrance was the Zoran crest. Sidon had previously explained that the crest was meant to resemble a family heirloom, the Zora's sapphire.

Sidon pushed open the door, revealing what Link could only assume was his personal bedchambers.

The room was large, as was expected. I had a large book shelf, a desk, and a sleeping pool in the middle. The pool had constant running water, filling from a natural waterfall and leaving through a small grate in the wall. The pool had natural rock, smooth and polished.

Oddly enough, a Hylian bed was there as well. Well, somewhat. It was large and round, without legs, covered in pillows and a thick blanket.

The prince led him in, quietly shutting the door behind him. "This is my chamber, I brought you here so we could talk without waking anyone." He explained, releasing Link's hand to sit cross-legged on the futon.

Link joined him, eyes darting throughout the room, anywhere but the prince's face.

"Link I-" Sidon stopped, releasing a long, shaky breath. Link cocked his head.

"You know I believe in your strength." He said, to which Link nodded.

"I had every confidence that you would be victorious. But I couldn't help but worry. You are very dear to me." Sidon scratched at his neck, sheepish.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked.

Link absently touched his side, nodding slightly. Panic rushed into Sidon's face, before he could freak out, Link grabbed his leg. "I'm okay! I saw a healer and I'm okay. I'm sore but nothing is fatal." He reassures, causing the tension to release from the Zora's shoulders.

Sidon's eyes darted to Link's side. "Is that where you are injured?" He whispered. Link nodded. "Yeah, but it's nothing serious."

Sidon stared for a moment longer at his side before adjusting his focus to Link's face. Link squirmed in his spot, Zelda's encouragements raging through his head.

"Sidon."

"Link." They said at the same time, they chuckled before Link gestures for Sidon to talk. "No, no, you go." Sidon offered.

"No, please you go." Link urges. Sidon curls his lips inward. "Okay." He relents, his voice cracking.

He's silent for a while, coordinating his thoughts. Sidon slumps his shoulders in a defeated manner. He leans forward the gently place his crest against Link's forehead. "I have always strived to be positive, even in the darkest of times. Oh, but Link, when you were away, I was terrified."

Link let his eyes slide closed, pressing up into his crest. Sidon exhaled a shaky breath. "I was so afraid you wouldn't return. When I received your letter..." He trailed off, pressing his cheek to Link's head, slowly raised his hand to wrap around Link, pulling him to his body in a tight hug.

Link rubbed his cheek against the taut muscles of his chest, a faint blush heating his cheeks. "Your absence put everything into perspective. Now that I have you in my arms, I can't be silent any longer."

Link tried to pull back but Sidon's grip was absolute. "I apologize. I fear I'll lose my courage." Link nodded in understanding.

"Link I-" he began, trailing off before sighing deeply.

"Link, I'm in love with you."

Link's heart skipped a beat, his mind reeling as he tried to register Sidon's confession.

"It took me a long while to understand the feelings I have for you. I had a period of guilt for my feelings because Mipha loved you so dearly. But I know she wouldn't want me to be silent."

Sidon's grip relents when he feels the Hylian tense.

"Link, please. If you do not feel the same then please reject me. Reject me so that I can make myself move on. You have been the sole occupant of my thoughts for months. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Even if you do not feel the same, I hope my confession will not damage our friendship."

Link shoved Sidon's chest, making the Zora release his tight hold. Silence followed.

Sidon's eyes were wide, vulnerable and cautious. Link stares into those golden eyes, a lovely shade of gold that distantly reminded him of honey.

"You fool." Link laughs, causing Sidon to jump slightly. He reaches forward to hold Sidon's cheeks, propping himself on his knees, laughing giddily with unshed tears building in his eyes. "You beautiful fool. I've loved you for so long."

He slowly leaned forward to kiss Sidon's cheek, lingering for a moment before murmuring against his searing cheek. "I could never reject you. You have been my rock since this whole thing started. My dearest friend and most trusted confidant. You gave me strength."

Sidon trembles, his shoulders shaking as he choked back tears. He crushes Link in a hug, closing his eyes and breathing him in. "I-I-don't know what to say, I'm so happy." He rasps against the fabric of Link's tunic, nuzzling his shoulder.

Link smiles against his crest, rubbing his cheek on the smooth scales. "Don't say anything then." Sidon squeezes him harder.

Sidon mumbles something in Link's shirt, unintelligible. "What?" Link asks.

Sidon pulls back, keeping his gaze on Link's tunic, refusing to make eye contact like a child awaiting reprimand.

"May I kiss you?" He mumbles, distractedly playing with the hem of Link's tunic.

Link lowers from his knees to sit across Sidon's lap, nuzzling his crest before gently placing his lips on Sidon's. It was short, chaste and timid. Barely a brushing of lips. Regardless, it sent butterflies into their stomachs.

The next kiss was more solid, so very gentle but spectacular. Sidon sighs dreamily. He raises his hand to place gently on Link's cheek, coaxing him forward to kiss him with certainty.

Link tilted his head into Sidon's hand, their kisses evolving from little pecks to deeper kisses with lingering touch and shaky breaths.

When the kisses stopped, they continued to share space, oxygen mixing together. "I love you." Sidon purrs, his voice quiet, deep and ardent.

They kiss again, Sidon holding tightly to his hero. "Please, please don't leave." He whimpers against Link's mouth. It was selfish he knew, but he couldn't refrain, his heart was elated, if not a little fragile.

"Will you spend the night here?" Sidon asks, stroking Link's hair with gentle strokes of a large hand. Link smiles, taking the hand from his waist to press his lips against. He nuzzles into his hand, coaxing it to hold his cheek. Sidon complies happily.

Link figured Zelda would understand. She was probably already fast asleep. She understood better than anyone how much Link needed this.

Link chuckles a little. "I suppose." He quips with a joyful expression. Sidon smiles warmly despite Link's playfulness. He slowly lays back on the futon, turning to lay on his side.

Link tucks his head under Sidon's chin, running a hand over his chest. A kiss was placed in his hair. "You've made me so happy." Sidon rumbles from above. Link kissed his collarbone. "I love you, my prince."

Sidon's heart pounded against his chest. "I love you too, angel fish."


End file.
